


OTP PROMPT GENERATOR DRABBLES

by ForzaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Painting, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForzaFerrari/pseuds/ForzaFerrari
Summary: I'm obsessed with using prompts, that's all...
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	1. We Can Take Forever Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT:  
> (Laying in bed)  
> Person A: “I need you to promise that you’ll hold my hand whenever I’m scared.”  
> Person B: “Yeah okay”  
> *Person A starts holding Person B’s hand*  
> Person B: *looks around confused* “What are you scared of?”  
> Person A: “I’m scared if I let your hand go you’ll disappear.”  
> Person B” *Forgets how to breathe*

Lando knew he was not the most confident person in the world. He knew that he was simply a shy 20-year-old boy from Bristol who drove cars fast and finally started a relationship with his teammate. Carlos was, in truth, gorgeous. He was the literal epitome of beauty. Carlos was all deep tan, pouty, full lips, sparkling brown eyes, and pristine, soft dark hair. Lando was just Lando. He didn’t have a deep tan or full lips. All he had was pale skin dotted with birthmarks, freckles, and acne. He was in no way perfect. But the way Carlos looked at him like he had hung the stars, made Lando feel like he was.   


For a while everything was perfect. Lando was happy, he had everything he wanted. He had an amazing career and a dreamboat boyfriend. But the doubts came crashing back. One night was particularly the worst. Carlos and Lando were lying in bed, exhausted after a wonderful race for both of them. Lando was resting his head on Carlos’ firm chest trailing his fingers over the prominent abs on Carlos’ stomach. Lando let out a quiet sigh. “Carlos?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes, mi amor?” Carlos asked, running his fingers through Lando’s curly mop of hair. 

“I-I need you to promise that you’ll hold my hand whenever I’m scared,” Lando said, as he balled his hand into a fist over Carlos’ abdomen.  
“What brought this along, cabrón?” Carlos asked, pressing a kiss to Lando’s forehead.

“Promise me, promise that you will!” Lando said, his voice sounded panicked. 

“Shhh, it’s okay mi amor, I promise,” Carlos said, pulling Lando into a soft kiss. They returned to their original position. Lando grabbed the hand that was brushing through his hair. He tangled his fingers with Carlos’ and squeezed. Carlos looked confused, he searched the room for what was scaring his boyfriend. 

“What is scaring you? I told you already Lando, the spider is gone, it won’t hurt you, it’s not here,” Carlos said, trying to comfort the younger man who squeezed his hand again.

“Promise that you won’t judge me for what I say?” Lando whispered. 

“I could never, tell me, Lando,” Carlos said.

“It sounds so stupid, but I… I’m scared that if-if I let go of your hand you’ll disappear. That all of this is just a perfect dream. That if I let go and open my eyes, you’ll be gone, off with a beautiful girl as perfect as yourself, and leave the insecure, broken boy all alone,” Lando sobbed, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

“Oh, mi alma,” Carlos said softly, wiping away the tears. “This is not a dream, it is real. You ARE perfect Lando, you are perfect to me.”

“Really?” Lando sounded insecure and broken still.

“Of course,” Carlos said kissing both of Lando’s soft cheeks. “You are gorgeous with your freckles, beautiful brown curls, and stunning, bright juniper eyes. Perfect, stunning, gorgeous, and all mine. Mine to protect, mine to love.” Each word was punctuated with butterfly kisses to Lando’s face. He needed this, he needed Carlos to tell him that he was loved, that he was perfect, that he was worth it. 

“I love you Carlos, you know that right? I love you so so so much,” Lando whispered.

“And I love you, mi alma, always. Te amo mucho cabrón,” Carlos whispered back. Lando let out a breath he didn’t realize that he had been holding. He let the safety and security of Carlos’ arms around his body and the soft drumming of Carlos’ heart lull him into a perfect, peaceful slumber. And when he woke the next morning Carlos was there. To tell Lando that he was loved, that he was beautiful, that he was Carlos’ forever. 


	2. God Gave Me Two Good Looking Aussies And I Still Chose You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:  
> A: Why do you even love me?  
> B: Why wouldn’t I?  
> A: But…  
> B: Your smile is the best I’ve ever seen. Your heart is the kindest in the world. And your soul is the strongest of all.  
> B: And of course,  
> B: *Puts a hand to A’s chest*  
> B: The fact that you are you.  
> B: And that’s why I love you.

For his entire “Iceman” persona, Kimi was a very insecure person, especially when it came to Seb. Ah yes, Sebastian Vettel, 4 time World Champion and the man Kimi was proud to call his husband. But for all the love he had for Seb, Kimi always felt like Seb could do better. Seb was handsome, the man had people fawning over him. Daniel, too, was handsome and of course, so was Mark. If he had such handsome teammates throughout his career, why did he settle for Kimi? If he could have someone who wasn’t 8 years older than himself like Daniel or Valtteri, why marry Kimi? Maybe Seb pitied him? No that couldn’t be possible, you wouldn’t marry someone if you pity them right? Kimi’s thoughts were swirling, his brain was a jumble of questions, angry thoughts, and that damn voice. He barely registered Seb’s soft voice. “I’m back, Liebling,” Seb called out. When he got no response he called out again, “Liebe? Kimi?” Kimi continued to stare at a wall, his head resting on his knees. 

“Kimi? Please talk to me, you’re scaring me, Schatzi,” Seb said, kneeling in front of Kimi.

“Why do you love me?” Kimi whispered brokenly. Seb blinked, he raised an eyebrow and took a breath. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Sebastian asked as he squeezed his way into the chair. He leaned into Kimi’s side, pressing a kiss to the Finn’s temple. 

“I-I don’t know,” Kimi started, he felt stupid. “I’m not exactly young, Sebby. I’m eight years older than you! Eight! You could have Daniel, the handsome 30-year-old Australian whose smile could light up the world! Or-or Lewis! You two get along so well, he’s only 35! They’re not old men like me!”

“Stop it! You are who I fell in love with the first time I walked into the paddock when I joined Toro Rosso, you, not Daniel or Lewis,” Seb whispered, prying Kimi’s fingers off of his own arms, where they were cutting crescents into the pale flesh. 

“But…” Kimi tried to argue. Seb glared at him, making Kimi snap his mouth shut. 

“Your smile is the best I have ever seen. I love how you have different smiles when you see the kids and when you get stupidly drunk and start singing Celine Dion on the top of your lungs,” Seb smiled as Kimi groaned quietly when Seb mentioned his drunken endeavors. “Your heart, Engel, is the kindest in the world. The way you let Lando talk about sim racing even though you never understand, the way you let Antonio ramble about his years with Sean, how you are the support pillar to ANY rookie who needs you. These things make me fall even more in love with you. And your soul is the strongest of all, the way you fought for what you wanted, persevering through everything regardless of what everyone said, makes you mien tapferer Ritter.” Kimi glanced at Seb, his eyes were glassy and he couldn’t focus on Seb’s face.

“And of course…” Seb’s voice sounded choked up, as he laid his head on Kimi’s shoulder with his hand pressed over his heart. “The fact that you are you.” Kimi blinked at Seb, who gave him a watery smile that somehow managed to be so bright.  
“And that’s why I love you, Kimi,” Seb said. “Ich liebe dich, mein Herz.”

“Mina rakastan sinua, Kulta, so much, so so so much,” Kimi said before pulling Seb into a soft kiss. This was right, Kimi felt right, Seb loved him, Kimi deserved Seb, Seb deserved Kimi. Maybe, just maybe, they’d be okay.

“And besides, Liebling,” Seb started out of the blue, interrupting the serenity a little. “God gave me two good looking Aussies and I still chose you.”

Shut up, Seb, you ruined the moment,” Kimi mumbled. Seb giggled before pressing kisses to Kimi’s cheek. Yep, they’d be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos make me happy!

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS MAKE ME SMILE!


End file.
